


Tempting

by Technical Difficulties (AggressiveStress)



Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Based off a video, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Short, THEY'RE DORKS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i will probably regret this later, kiss, so i decided to make this disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveStress/pseuds/Technical%20Difficulties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Phil is blind folded and doesn't know how to use an X-Box controller so Dan gets endearingly frustrated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> That video is so old so technically I'm late but eh it's a cute thing I was bored enough to do. This is also a disaster. I thoroughly apologize beforehand.

“Are we seriously going to attempt this?”

Oh how Dan was already regretting agreeing to this stupid dare. Phil was about to play Portal 2 Co-op _blindfolded_. Given how bad Phil already is at the game- he doesn’t play it nearly enough while it’s been said Dan played it too much- he knew this wouldn’t turn out well. Either he would get frustrated and rip the controller from Phil’s hands or Phil would get pouty and whine about how he wanted to see.

“Yep!” Phil chirps though, obviously not overthinking it much like Dan was. He turned on the camera; Dan pushed away his last doubts to do their intro... the same one that changed with every new video.

“Hello Dan and Phil Games Buddies!” he does a slight wave at the same time Phil just exclaims, “Hi!” Dan turns his head to look at Phil, having expected more from his intro.

Phil makes a face, “Is that their name?” he asks, looking back at Dan.

The younger boy laughs a little, “I was trying-”

“I don’t think that should be their name.”

“Pretty crap, isn’t it?” he laughs again and says to the camera, “I’ll keep working on that.”

They continue to explain what they’re doing and why they’re doing it, sharing multiple looks throughout because it’s just instinct. Whenever one would even slightly turn their head, the other would turn theirs, too. Watching them was always interesting, watching how they reacted to the other like it’s second nature, and how they playfully bantered back and forth at times for the hell of it. Dan did his hand movements as he spoke, talking from the camera to Phil, who reacted and made faces to seem like he was interested in Dan’s speech of explaining as if he hadn’t heard him practicing it multiple times in the mirror beforehand.

“So today,” Dan is finishing up, “we’re going to attempt to do a level of Portal 2 Co-op whilst Phil is blindfolded,” he held up their makeshift tiger mask blindfold, Phil taking it with a laugh.

“Of course I’m the one that gets blindfolded,” the older said, acting as if it was such a huge inconvenience. “This is a terrible idea,” nonetheless, he slips the blindfold over his head.

“We’ve got a tiger mask with duct tape behind the eyes,” Dan explains their last second creation, pointing to it on Phil’s face. “Phil, can you see?”

“It’s sticking to my eyeballs,” Phil complains.

Dan chooses then to reach over and flick the middle of the mask harshly, making Phil jump slightly in surprise with a laughing “ow”. “Definitely not,” Dan answers his own question, laughing.

“That scared me,” Phil whined, “Don’t do weird stuff to me because I can’t see,” he warns.

“Well that was just an open invitation, wasn’t it?” Dan says, but his voice was softer as his mind actually came up with a few scenarios. Not that he would ever act on them, of course not. That would be highly weird and Phil would probably hit him.

They start the game and it’s an instant mess. Phil falls off within the first minute if that and Dan exclaims in protest, nearly throwing his controller already. It takes a while just for them to get through the tutorial level, Phil unable to tell the difference between the joysticks on the controller multiple times and Dan having to teach him as if he never used a controller before. In reality, Dan found it incredibly endearing. Phil was unaware of the constant looks Dan gave him, studying his face for milliseconds before looking away again as if Phil would suddenly take off the mask and catch him being weird.

Then again, Phil hadn’t caught him in the past. He accidentally made it obvious sometimes, too, resulting in the Phandom calling him _Heart Eyes Howell_. Phil may just be the one person that doesn’t notice just how infatuated Dan is with him. That’s how it always goes in the movies, right? The people never notice that they have feelings for each other until the end where one of them eventually steps up.

Dan knows his thoughts are getting out of hand as he looks back at Phil, wondering if it’s possible he has feelings for him, too. He shakes himself when Phil falls off the ledge of the level _again_. Forcing himself to pay attention, he instructs Phil on what to do, careful to not let his doubtful feeling seep into his tone. They play on, Dan keeping himself collected enough to not stare at Phil too long and Phil blissfully unaware right beside him. Once they finish Level 1, Dan calls it quits, taking Phil’s controller away before he can try and start the next level. He didn’t know how much more of a blindfolded Phil and his thoughts he could take without driving him insane.

Phil was the one to do the whole “click like and subscribe” outro today so Dan stood up as his best friend said the usual stuff, scooting out of shot to grab a pillow. His original plan was to hit Phil with the pillow and that be it, but then he paused, standing above an unaware Phil and watching him make silly hand gestures in front of him.

Then suddenly the pillow was dropping from his hands, hitting the floor without a sound and he was sitting back down. Phil noticed his silence and simply questioned, “Did Dan leave?” he said it to the camera, obviously assuming Dan would just leave.

Approximately four minutes ago Dan wouldn’t have even considered what his body was pushing him to do, but now it was a different story. Now, he took one of Phil’s hands in his own, grinning when his best friend jumped at the contact.

“Don’t do that!” he giggles, going to pull his hand away until Dan tightened his grip a bit. Phil raised his eyebrows, not getting what was going on, “Dan? That is you, right?” he laughed.

Dan pushed the outrageously furious butterflies in his stomach down, and leaned closer. Phil jumped, shocked at the sudden contact of lips against his own that came when Dan could no longer reign all these bottled up emotions inside of him. It was just a brush of the lips, barely there, but Dan felt the tingles he had so hoped for go all the way down to his toes and then back up his body to make the baby hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“I- Sorry,” Dan murmured awkwardly, dropping Phil’s hand.

“Hey,” Phil reached up, tugged the mask off his face, and then smiled. “I told you not to do anything weird to me while I was blindfolded.”

“I know, I know, I’m really sorry. I just thought-”

Phil cut him off by saying, “I’m not blindfolded anymore, though, am I?”

Dan blanked, staring at his best friend, the one person he connected with more than his own family. When he didn’t do anything, frozen in place, Phil rolled his eyes, cupped Dan’s face in one hand and gently pressed their mouths together. It wasn’t heated, it wasn’t full of passion, it was just a simple first kiss. A press of mouths, barely moving, but Dan couldn’t help but to think it was perfect for them. So hesitant, testing the waters by dipping in a toe. He appreciated the unurgency of the kiss, appreciated the feeling of Phil holding his face, his eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones once, and he couldn’t think of a better kiss than this one.

The elder pulled away first, stroking his thumb across Dan’s cheekbone, “So, what a video. Think we should keep this part in?”

Dan shoved lightly at his shoulder, laughing, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Aw, but why not?” Phil pouted, watching Dan stand up to flick off the camera at last.

Mentally, he was planning on saving the past few minutes on his computer for his own personal happiness, but he wouldn’t let Phil know just how much he liked the kiss just yet.

“Do you know how ballistic the Phandom will go? No, we can’t share this. Not yet.”

“Fine,” Phil sighed, acting dejected, but he didn’t really mind. He stood, walking toward Dan, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek just because he could do that now, “Get dressed,” he commanded.

“What?” Dan stared at him, confused.

“We’re going to dinner. My treat. So get dressed in something pretty,” Phil winked halfway out the door, imitating a movie they once watched on one of their many movie nights.

Dan finally threw the pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if you just read that disaster
> 
> (but yo Kudos are still a nice thing to give a socially awkward teenage girl that writes gay fanfic in secret)


End file.
